


Good Boy

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gibraltar gets calls a good boy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, PWP, Piercings, Praise Kink, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Someone asked for Bloodhound edging and denying Gibraltar for a week and what am I if not a humble servant to the only one in this ship tag?OrIn which Bloodhound teases their boyfriend for a week and rewards him for his efforts and patience with them doing what they like.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Bloodhound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request or see more of my stuff check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (IF you follow plz include your age in your bio or DM me!)

Bloodhound had the patience of a god. 

What more could you expect from the apex predator? A hunter renowned even among the very gods they worshipped? Patience was one of their strongest attributes. It took patience to hunt, it took patience to analyze a potential mate, and it took patience to successfully woo said mate into being theirs. 

Not that Makoa was anything but a prize to be won, truly a beautiful specimen that they adored with all their heart. They had wooed him with soft letters and gentle words, carefully opening their heart to him as he did his arms to them. A home made in the shape of a man with the biggest heart they’d ever seen. 

And yet, patience may have been delicious to receive during their romantic months- Makoa, in turn, did not like their patience for things in the bedroom. 

A week. A full week they would bring him to the edge in bed. They liked to tease him, insisting on pushing all the right buttons. Kissing his neck, biting his ear, growling in it and grinding their hips into his as they rested atop his lap. Makoa would beg, grab their hips with desperation and encourage them to keep going, dry hump up into them and whine about how unfair they were being. 

They would always murmur for him to let go, licking up his neck to nibble at his jawline and lift their hips up so Makoa would be forced to shake and shudder. Leaking in his pants and choking on a sob of need as Bloodhound would kiss him gently and ease him back into a normal, but desperate state. 

Bloodhound loved to edge him. It was a game, really, and Makoa became in tune with everything they did. In the arena, it was even more torturous if they were the one coming after him. He’d just feel the need to bare his throat when they climbed atop him, gently resting their foreheads together and cooing about how they won before using their hatchet to end him personally. 

And he’d wake up in the medical bay, hard, in tears and have to take a cold shower. 

Bloodhound knew what they were doing. But furthermore, they had consent. Before they even began this teasing, they had asked if it was something he thought he could handle. Makoa, loving a challenge, had eagerly agreed and said how hard could it be! 

Day three is when he had started to realize how bad they meant to tease him. 

Seven days in, Bloodhound is just now coming from the shower. They have a sports bra on and their gray sweatpants hanging low on their wide hips. Their tattoos, scars, almost everything on display on their glistening skin. They have their hair pulled up into a ponytail, still dry from not washing it this time around with a few curls framing their face. They look beautiful and deadly as they pad into the bedroom, only to glance over at the bed where Makoa rests. 

He’s naked. His own wavy hair curling around his face and free of his bun. His hands rest in his own hair, gripping with his legs slightly spread to show his hard, fat cock resting against his abdomen. 

Just like Bloodhound had left him. 

Before they’d showered, they’d worked him up, grinding in his lap before cooing about needing a shower and told him to wait for them. If he waited, they would reward him greatly. 

“What a good boy. Did you not touch yourself at all?” They croon like a preening bird, stalking closer to the bed as Makoa whimpers and lightly shakes his head. His fingers tighten in his hair, his shut eyes parting open to peek down at them where they slide between his legs. 

One clawed hand gently cups his balls, hearing his breath hitch as their own full lips quirk in a dangerous grin. They let their thumb gently follow the seam, up to his cock where their other hand wraps around the base and gives a fluid stroke. 

Immediately Makoa’s hips lurch up- desperate for their touch as he chokes on a cry. “Fuck, baby-” He practically sobs, turning his head to the side and full body shuddering. He’s far too pent up, too sensitive, it all felt far too good. 

“Perhaps,” Bloodhound gently chuckles back, “But I fear you are too sensitive for such an event...I did promise you a reward, though, my love, and you shall receive.” 

Their words are promising as they shift to gently tug at Makoa. He follows until he can sit on the edge of the bed, watching them move to the floor to rest on their knees. Helplessly his cock jerks when they reach up to tighten their ponytail, tucking a loose strand of hair behind their pierced ear to prepare. 

“Hound...” He murmurs adoringly, watching them as Bloodhound peeks up at their nickname, cocking their head to the side in that puppy-like manner they always did. Except their eyes gleam with mischief as they hum fondly back at him. 

When they stroke his cock to pull back foreskin and reveal the flushed head, their full lips wrap around the head of his cock and the sight alone makes Makoa cry out. His hands immediately fly for their head, but he only rests a hand encouragingly at the base of their ponytail just to hold. The other grabs at the sheets next to his hip, his head falling forward so he doesn’t miss the show. 

They’re always so pretty like this. Treating his cock like a treat as they suckle on the head, pulling off to lick down the base and coming right back up. Sometimes they part their mouth to show their glinting double canines, sticking out their pierced tongue and gently slapping his cock on their tongue, leaving a string of pre-cum attached that they greedily lick up. 

Makoa is sensitive and they know it, making a show of it as they gently cup his balls and squeeze. One hand stroking his cock as their cheek rests against the shaft and they coo up at him, “Such a good boy. You have been so good for me all week. Letting me do whatever I wished.” 

The praise gets him, his hips jerking up but only succeeding in smearing pre-cum across their cheek and making them filthy. The sight alone is enough to make him whimper, seeing them disheveled always did something to him. Especially when they tilt their head to the side to nose at his cock, parting their lips to lick heavily across the head. 

“Consider this your reward. You may use me how you like.” They murmur against his silken flesh, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to the head and near making Makoa cum right then and there if it wasn’t for the red hot desire coursing through him. 

With shaking fingers he guides them by their ponytail to the head of his cock. Letting them lap and suckle there before gently pressing down to feel their resistance. When he finds none, he whimpers and pushes them down until they’re about halfway down on his cock. There’s a small adjustment where Makoa stands up, letting Bloodhound scoot back a bit and curl their fingers on his thighs to brace themself. 

When Makoa starts fucking their mouth, they make the prettiest face with their eyebrows knitted and eyes half lidded as they look up at him. They paw at his thighs, clawing with soft whines in their own throat that can hardly be heard over the sound of his groans and grunts. 

“Yes- shit, just like that.” Makoa whines out, hips slapping forward once and making Hound’s nose bury in his mound. Their fingers scrabble briefly, relaxing their throat to let him remain buried. The sight of their lashes fluttering and their cheeks flushed does it for him. 

When he cums, he does so with a cry of ‘Thank you’s. His face twists beautifully in pleasure, tucking his head to the side as his eyebrows knit and his hips jerk weakly. After the first two jerks he pulls from their throat, whimpering under his breath when they know exactly what he wants. Their lips part again, sticking out their tongue where he grip his own cock, resting the head there and cumming all across their canines and tongue. His other hand stroking their hair with Makoa’s desperate whimpers softening. 

Exhausted and overstimulated, Makoa plops back onto the bed with a shudder and his entire body looking way less taut than before. He briefly makes out the feeling of kisses up his legs and thighs before Bloodhound is joining him on the bed, pressing their lips together and making Makoa taste himself on their mouth. 

His cock gives another interested twitch when they part, Bloodhound’s chuckle resounding in his ear as they nip the lobe. “Who owns you, my love?” 

Makoa lets out a soft laugh in turn, too weak to come up with something witty as he turns his head and pecks their nose. 

“You. Every bit of me.” 

“Good boy.”


End file.
